wfrp2edfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aptekarz
Profesja podstawowa (Dziedzictwo Sigmara) While physicians prescribe cures for their patients’ various ills, it is the apothecary who actually makes the medicine. Specialists in minerals, chemicals, and salts derived from organic matter, the apothecary mixes powders to be taken with wine, unguents to apply to infected areas, and medicinal incenses to drive away unhealthy vapours. Guild law allows them to prescribe for minor ailments, such as a cold or stomach-ache, but few do since many physicians are resentful of the competition. While some apothecaries move on to higher careers in medicine or academia, others turn their knowledge to personal greed or succumb to a desire to harm others. Some apothecaries have been known to feed their clients drugs disguised as medicine, forcing them to come back and pay higher prices to feed their addiction, while others sell their services as poisoners, splitting the profits with an aggrieved widow or heir. tabelathumb Umiejętności: Nauka (nauka), Plotkowanie, Targowanie, Leczenie lub Warzenie trucizn, Spostrzegawczość, Czytanie i pisanie, Język tajemny (gildii), Znany język (klasyczny), Rzemiosło (aptekarstwo) Zdolności: Etykieta lub Odporność na trucizny, Charyzmatyczny lub Niezwykle odporny Wyposażenie: mikstura lecznicza, lekki pancerz (skórzany kaftan), narzędzia (aptekarza) Profesje wstępne: Uczeń czarodzieja, Cyrulik, Guślarz, Żak Profesje wyjściowe: Uczeń czarodzieja, Mistrz rzemiosła, Cyrulik, Balsamista, Hiena cmentarna, Kupiec, Uczony, Medyk Affiliations The Apothecary’s Guild is one of the weaker guilds in the Old World, under constant pressure by the more powerful Physician’s Guild. For fees much lower than a surgeon charges, apothecaries will attempt to cure their patients by manipulating the body’s four vital humours with chemical compounds. The Physician’s Guild counters the competitive edge of the apothecaries by forcing them to sell their wares to physicians at a significant discount. The order of Gold Wizards also watches apothecaries’ shops to ensure they aren’t dabbling in higher alchemy. Consequentially, some apothecaries supplement their meagre income by selling illegal drugs and poisons. An apothecary caught doing this faces expulsion from the guild in addition to criminal charges. However, many wealthy and influential customers use these black market products, and a threat or bribe from one of them can convince the Apothecary’s Guild to overlook legal transgressions by its members. Apothecaries are respected by the priesthood of Shallya, who support affordable medicine for all. Unfortunately, this goodwill rarely translates into political influence because the cult of Shallya is disinclined to challenge the Physician’s Guild. Needless to say, many apothecaries pursue higher academic studies in their spare time, hoping to eventually obtain membership in both guilds. Preparation Techniques The apothecary trade is filled with all manner of unusual means to prepare components for their tinctures and potions. Apothecaries have their own terms to explain the complex processes they undertake in their craft. Concoction: Mixture is heated or cooked at moderate heat for an extended period. Desiccation: Substance is dried or heated to remove all moisture. Elixiration: Mixture is converted into a potion or draught. Imbibition: A procedure is extended by the gradual and continuous addition of a substance. Luting: A flask or jar is sealed airtight using a waxy paste. Putrefaction: Ingredient is rotted under gradual, moist heat. Sublimation: Solid ingredient is heated, producing a vapour that condenses on the inside of a flask. Trituration: Ingredient is reduced to powder by applying heat. Adventure Seeds Ancient Elixirs: While researching Arabyan herbs, the apothecary stumbles upon a historical reference hinting at the location of a Nehekharan prince’s tomb. Even more interesting than the potential loot is the suggestion that the prince’s court alchemist had discovered an elixir of transmutation. Perhaps the elixir’s formula was buried with the prince, or the tomb contains a clue about its location. Toxic Trade: The Apothecary’s Guild holds more influence than usual due to the shortage of licensed physicians in town. Now, the apothecaries are making great profits selling addictive remedies to the townsfolk. But a conspiracy among the guild’s inner council pushes the game too far, when toxic agents are added to the formula to perpetuate the customers’ maladies. Will anyone squeal? Kategoria:Profesje